Kuro's Lion Form
by Vanille Ace
Summary: Episode sudah berakhir, namun Mahiru masih bingung dengan wujud sang Vampir. Walaupun ia melihat rekaman itu, entah kenapa dia ingin melihatnya lagi? Heh? Dia pikir apa sih! (Sloth Pair) /please jangan bunuh aku#plak/


**Servamp © Strike Tanaka**

 **WARNING!** OOC's, Typo, garing, aneh, geje, dan masih banyak kesalahan author pemula ini lakukan di fanfic Sloth pair ini.

Selamat membaca.

* * *

Shirota Mahiru—pemuda berambut cokelat itu menatap beberapa rekaman sebelumnya. Rekaman saat-saat ia berhasil menyelamatkan sang Servamp—Kuro. Lalu rekaman saat Kuro menunjukkan wujud aslinya—yang ternyata bukanlah seekor kucing hitam—melainkan singa raksasa.

Sejujurnya saat itu ia tidak percaya—sampai sekarangpun masih tidak sih.

Yeah, karena dia selalu menunjukkan wujud kucingnya kepada Mahiru—malah sampai saat inipun ia masih menujukkan wujud itu padanya.

" Heh.. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya jika dia benar-benar singa. Ah, Kuro selalu berubah menjadi kucing dan seekor kucing berbulu hitam dan teb—ah.. iya, juga ya.. Kuro tidak ingin menyakiti orang lain. Ahahaha.. aku lupa hal itu. Ah. Padahal hanya 12 rekaman saja, tapi kenapa aku bisa lupa? Ah."

Ia diam.

12 rekaman, dan semua selesai.

Padahal dirinya belum bertemu dengan servamp kemarahan dan kerakusan.. bahkan ia tidak tahu jadinya Lawless saat ini. Apa dia akan menjadi seperti itu selamanya? Ah. Mahiru khawatir saat ini.

Tapi melebihi hal itu. Dia juga ingin melihat wujud asli servampnya sekali lagi—ah, tunggu! Apa?! Oh yang benar saja! Dia bahkan hampir ketakutan setengah mati saat pertama kali memulai rekaman itu. Kuro berubah menjadi sangat-angat mengerikan.

Kau bayangkan saja, dari kucing, berubah menjadi singa raksasa?!

Mahiru mengelengkan kepalanya, " aaahh! Apa yang kupikirkan?! "

" memang apa yang kau pikirkan, Mahiru? "

Suara dengan nada yang malas terdengar sangat familiar di telinga pemuda itu—membuat dirinya menoleh kebelakang. Menatap seorang pemuda—vampir dengan rambut biru. Memakai jaket hitam dengan _sleyer_ abu-abu—eh, tunggu dulu. Pakaian itu—" Kuro, kenapa kau memakai pakaian itu? Bukannya itu pakaian lama mu? "

Vampir didepannya sedikit terkejut dan kembali ke _mode_ wajah bosannya, " ...All of Love menyuruhku memakainya, dia bilang padaku jika dia ingin melihat apa pakaian ini masih cocok padaku atau tidak.. ah. Tidak disangka dia menyimpan pakaian ini.. "

Mahiru yang mendengarnya tersenyum kecil, " Nostalgia kah? "

Kuro tidak menjawab. Manik merahnya menatap layar TV yang telah di _pause_ di gambarnya yang telah berubah menjadi seekor singa. Melihat tatapan aneh vampir didepannya ini Mahiru mengikuti pergerakan matanya yang tertuju pada TV—ah.

 _Shimatta!_ —teriak Mahiru dalam hati.

Segera pemuda itu mematikan rekaman tersebut. Dan semua menjadi hening. Pemuda itu berbalik—menatap sang vampir yang kini hanya menunduk sembari berjalan pelan kearahnya.

 **Grep**.

Kuro memegang tangan pemuda itu, memuat sang pemuda kebingungan karenanya, " Eh—K-Kuro? Ada ap—UWAAAHH! "

Seketika vampir itu menjatuhkan tubuh pemuda bertubuh kecil itu kelantai, membuat pemuda itu berada dibawah sang vampir. Saat ia ingin protes pada sang vampir ia malah tidak bisa bicara apapun. Wajah vampir yang sedang berada diatasnya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan _berbahaya_.

" K-Kuro.. "

" Jadi, sekarang jelaskan semua yang ingin kau katakan selagi singa-mu ini ingin sedikit _bermain_ denganmu. "

" H-heh? Ehh? EEEHH?! "

Seketika ruangan mereka dipenuhi oleh suara-suara berisik yang terdengar hingga sampai diluar. Membuat semua orang yang berada diluar ruangan hanya bisa diam sembari menahan rasa malu. Sementara itu All of Love atau Lily, dia hanya tersenyum polos sembari menikmati kejadian hari ini.

Mungkin dia akan menjadikan ini sebagai rekaman extra barunya.

Kurasa saat ini juga Mahiru harus benar-benar bekerja keras!

Berjuanglah, Mahi Mahi!

* * *

YOO, MINNAAA~

gimana episode terakhirnya?

Saya sendiri merasa senang dan juga tidak senang.

Kenapa?

Karena mahiru belum bertemu The Mother dan The World End. Jujur saja aku masih penasaran sama mereka dan apa hubungannya dengan C3. Liat manganya pun gak ada update-nya. Aku berharap ada S2-nya..#cry

Aku juga berencana membuat cerita yang terinspirasi dari Servamp. Rencananya sih aku mau buat habis ualangan tengah semester 1. Ceritanya mungkin hampir ada kesamaan di dialog. Tapi akan aku buat agar tidak terlalu persis dengan cerita Servamp sendiri.

Menurut kalian, bagaimana?


End file.
